helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewellery Banquet III
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Help Matthew do some investigation! Objective Talk to Bergnya: 0/1 Talk to Starr: 0/1 Talk to Linglan: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Queen of Silent Film x1 Alternative Desire x1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Matthew: Gems are also a type of wealth. Some pursue value, others for purely good looks. Everyone has a different interpretation of jewels. If you want something to look good, it'd be better to work hard on the design. If it's for the value, then you have to pay attention to the material. I need your help again, Miss Ellenstein! Magda: I guess you want me to ask other people about their opinions of gems? Matthew: That's right! Story Chat 2 Magda: Miss Bergnya, do you like gems? Bergnya: Of course. Who doesn't like beautiful stones that shine? Magda: So what do gems mean to you? Bergnya: Uh, I have to think about it... It represents the self. I think that's their meaning. If you dress up like a poor person, no one cares. But if you wear expensive jewelry, things will be different! So gems are the symbol of identity! Magda: I see! Story Chat 3 Magda: Mr. Mayphis, do you like gems? Starr: ...So-so. My family has many treasures more valuable than them. Magda: Then what do gems mean to you? Starr: To me? ...Some spells require pure gems as casting materials. This is my answer. Magda: What? That's expensive! Starr: Indeed. So those types of spells aren't used often. If we can't find pure gems, then the magic won't work. I find it worrisome. Magda: (...That's way too much.) (I would've thought he lived in a mansion instead of the slums!) Story Chat 4 Magda: Lady Linglan, do you like gems... Oh, I don't think I had to ask. What do gems mean to you? Linglan: Ah, this is a good question. Simply put, gems are very important things. And only some of the rarest ones will have greater value as time passes. And I like money. Magda: (That's way too straightforward...!) Linglan: They're also beautiful, no? Small, colorful, irreplaceable. Imagine holding a whole bag of gems and counting them slowly! How wondrous! And the sound they make clashing against one another! Ah! It's better than any music in the world! Magda: ... I see. Story Chat 5 Magda: Well... Matthew: So the Acting Speaker is a dragon who likes to collect gems. I want to see if there's anything worthwhile in her collection... Magda: You shouldn't be thinking that right now. Matthew: Saying gems are a symbol of identity is also right. After all, people are social animals. And there's always rules in the social circle. But I'm not bound by those rules. I'm free and always changing. Those nobles with jewels are just my prey. Magda: (Why is he suddenly talking about himself...?) Matthew: As for Mr. Mayphis... If pure gems are hard to find, why not save any for me?! (coughs) What a waste... Magda: ...I understand. Category:Jewellery Adventure Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript